life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Claire Reynolds
Claire Reynolds is the neighbor of Chris and Charles Eriksen in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit and Life is Strange 2. In "Rules", she is revealed to be the wife of Stephen Reynolds, the maternal grandmother of Sean and Daniel Diaz, and the mother of Karen. Personality Claire appears to be a deeply caring and empathetic person, as shown by her active concern towards her neighbor Charles' treatment of his son, Chris. During her visit to their house, Claire is shown to be fairly observant, taking note of her surroundings and immediately noticing the inconsistencies in Chris' excuses if he manages to slip up. Appearance Claire is an elderly woman with blue eyes and white hair cut into a jaw-length bob. She wears brown and black full-rimmed rectangular glasses, a golden necklace with a cross and jade bead attached, and matching pearl stud earrings. In Captain Spirit, Claire wears a blue parka lined with grey fur over an olive button-down shirt, white pants, and light brown leather buckle boots. Captain Spirit After looking at the list of phone numbers, Chris has the option to call Claire on his house's landline. If Charles hasn't fallen asleep yet, Claire will pick up, and the two have a friendly conversation about when Stephen can help add more to his tree house. During their conversation, Chris mentions keeping "the bad guys" away, and when Claire questions what he means by "bad guys", Chris hangs up on her. In the penultimate scene of the game, Claire stops by the Eriksens' house to ensure everything is alright after hearing Charles' loud crash. Depending on what Chris says to her and what he has done up until that point (including taking the bin of beer cans outside, clearing the snow out of the driveway, and leaving his bruises uncovered), Claire will either decide to come back with Stephen to have an intervention with Charles, ensure that Chris knows he can come to her house anytime should he feel scared, or leave assured by Chris that nothing bad is going on. Episode Two - "Rules" On a December night, Claire opens the door to find her estranged grandchildren, Sean and Daniel Diaz, seeking shelter at the doorstep of her house. She offers her home to the brothers to live in, and her husband Stephen warns them that her town of Beaver Creek is small, but very nosy. She constantly reminds the boys to stay out of Karen's room, however, one sunday afternoon they enter it against her wishes while she is at church, and comes back to find them there. After a brief argument, Stephen goes downstairs and becomes crushed by a cupboard that falls on him. Claire, Sean and Daniel rush downstairs to help, where Daniel can either use his power to free him, resulting in Claire witnessing it, or pull out Stephen normally, resulting in his leg being damaged. Either way, the police show up, with the brothers having been spotted by someone at the christmas market they went to earlier with Chris and Charles. Claire apologises to the brothers and wishes they could've done more, and distracts the sheriff at the door while the brothers escape out back. The sheriff is then seen entering the house addressing the cupboard that fell on Stephen. It's not known what happens to the couple next. Memorable Quotes Relationships Family * Stephen Reynolds - During Captain Spirit, Claire mentions that she and Stephen should purchase a Christmas tree together, and Chris can ask her about getting him to help fix up his tree house again. In "Rules", it is revealed that Stephen is Claire's husband of almost 40 years. * Sean and Daniel Diaz - If Chris manages to stave off her suspicion in Captain Spirit, Claire mentions to him that she has two grandchildren whom she hasn't seen in "ages" that are visiting for Christmas. In "Rules", it is revealed that these grandchildren are Sean and Daniel Diaz, and that she has taken them in to hide them from the police following the incident in Seattle. Other * Charles Eriksen - Charles lives in the Reynolds' only neighboring house. Claire is aware of Charles' downward spiral into alcoholism and anger management issues after Emily's death, and if Chris shows signs that Charles is neglecting and/or mistreating him during their conversation at the end of Captain Spirit, Claire will tell Chris that she's going to have a serious chat with him. * Chris Eriksen - Claire is shown to be both quite friendly with and rather concerned about Chris, due to his frequent need to take care of his father and do all the housework. During their conversation in front of his house, Claire can ensure that Chris knows he can always come to her for help and that he isn't just doing work on a Saturday morning, ask about the circumstances behind the loud crash, and intervene with Charles if Chris reveals that he's being mistreated by him or gets caught lying about the crash, showing that she cares for his well-being. Trivia * The Reynolds' telephone number is 555-463-7241. * The advent calendar in Chris' room was a gift from Claire. Looking at the calendar Chris says, "Thanks, Claire." * Claire bears some resemblance with Writer Christian Divine. Gallery Captain Spirit CS09 - ClaireVisit 01.png|Chris opening the door to find Claire after hearing the doorbell. CS09 - ClaireVisit 04.png|Claire looking around the surroundings behind Chris. CS09 - ClaireVisit 06.png|Claire lingering for a moment after Chris closes the door. Life is Strange 2 TBA pt-br: Claire Reynolds Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Captain Spirit Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters